


electrify my heart // kevedd oneshot(s)

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Consentual spanking, Creampie, Crossdressing, M/M, Penetration, Spanking, consentingsex, iamsorryjesus, lowercaseonpurpose, publicsex, safesaneconsensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

being the manager of a school sports team wasn't too exciting.  
being the manager of a school sports team when your boyfriend is a cheerleader, was a different story.

after the other athletes had left the school, edd and kevin had already scheduled to meet eachother in the locker room. once they had escaped the sports crowd, they quickly locked their lips in a feverish kiss. simple kisses turned sensual as tongues became tied. kevin had pinned edd to a bench, straddling him.

"mmh—" edd moaned. "i n-n-need.."

"what do you need? tell me, baby." kevin said, sucking marks into edd's neck as he reached under edd's shirt to tease a nipple.

"more~~ touch me more.." edd whined impatiently. 

"be patient, love. you wouldn't want a punishment, now would you?" kevin teased, whispering into edd's ear between bites on his ear.

"no sir. i'll be good for you.." edd softly whispered.

"good boy. i shouldn't leave you waiting any longer. bend over for me, but keep your skirt on." kevin ordered. edd obeyed, reaching to pull up the skirt to expose his rear, raising his ass in anticipation. they aligned before kevin began thrusting.

he began slowly, making sure any pain edd felt was gone before he advanced. 

"p—please hurry~" edd said, voice hardly above a whisper, as he impatiently wagged his ass. "please fuck me harder, master~"

kevin obeys, snacking his boyfriend's ass as he speeds up. the younger boy lets out a gasp, babbling against the wall.

kevin teasingly bit at edd's neck as he pounded the other. "fuck,, you're cute when you moan. do you like that? you like when i'm rough?" 

one more spank to edd's ass and he was yelping. "i love it.. don't stop~!!" edd mewls, his hands holding onto the wood underneath him for dear life.

"mnn~" kevin moaned. "you're doing so well. such a naughty slut. this is what you wanted, right?" edd hummed in reply, trembling.

as the thrusts got deeper, edd covered his mouth to muffle his moans. they were at a school, after all. kevin pulled edd's arms away, holding them behind his back. 

"i want to hear you say my name. scream for me, eddward. let the world know who you belong to~" kevin said, biting at edd's neck, to where he couldn't cover it. 

"a~ah~!" edd babbled, tears falling down his face as he wagged his reddened ass to take more of his boyfriend. "i don't think i can last much longer.."

"come for me. come for master." kevin said between groans. "i want to feel you squeeze me," kevin growled, thrusting deeply into the other, before slapping his ass harshly.

"mmn— don't stop !! fuck- feels so good ! right there,, yes! master~!! " edd babbled as he released. 

it wasn't long before kevin released either, thrusting rapidly into his boyfriend's aching hole as he moaned dirty words into his edd's ears. he pulled out once they had completely finished.

"you're such a good boy for master. i'm so proud of you." kevin praised edd, holding him closely and kissing his forehead.

edd let out a content hum, still stuck in a post-coital haze. 

after a moment of holding eachother closely, and catching their breath, the two males immediately began putting their clothes back on.

"that was amazing." edd smiled. "but, i am worn out."

kevin reaches under the skirt's fabric to squeeze edd's plump ass teasingly.

"let's go, dork~."


	2. Unnamed Kevedd BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how bad this is holy shit  
> But here’s your Christmas present, dirty hoez.

“Fuck, look at you. Moaning like a whore, ready for me to ravish you. It’s hard to recognize you, you’re acting so wanton and needy—so naughty.”

“Puh-please~”, Edd moaned, looking up at the other with need.

“Please what? I can’t read your mind.”

“Please f-fu-“

“One more time?”

“Please fuck me! Oh, please, I can’t stand waiting any longer!”

Kevin smirked. “Good boy. You want it bad, don’t you? Bend over for me.”

Edd yelped as Kevin flicked a nipple. “Oh—Please, please please!”

“Bend over. I’m not going to ask again.” Kevin demanded, before spanking his lover, leaving a dusty red handprint on his bare ass. 

Edd obeyed, bending over with his ass in the air. He felt Kevin crawl behind him and open a drawer in their bedside table. The next thing he felt, however, was the sting of a riding crop to his plush skin. “That’s what you get for disobeying me.”

“Oh~ Please~! Not now..” Edd pleaded, completely lost in a coital state. So of course he couldn’t immediately tell when Kevin had spread lubricant inside his lover’s puckered hole.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight.” Kevin teased, nipping at the other’s neck. “Just the way I like it. You’re ready for me, huh?”

“Oh yes~ Please?” Edd whined, his ass shaking with anticipation. It wasn’t long now before Kevin entered the smaller man, thrusting into the tight bliss.

“Mhh~” Edd whined, feeling his lover’s cock inside him. It had been years and he’s still not used to the pleasure it brings them both.

“Fuck!” Kevin growled. “It’s hard to control myself inside your perfect little body…”

Below him, Edd was a moaning, mewling mess. He held onto the bedsheets below him tightly as his lover fucked him into next week. 

“You’re taking it so well, being such a good pet for me.” Kevin cooed, squeezing the other’s ass, red from his spankings. “I’ll be coming inside of you in no time—Agh!—Dripping my hot cum out onto your sweet thighs..” 

Edd was getting closer, and this was evident in his wanton moans and cries. Kevin reached forward and grabbed Edd’s member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“O-oh!” Edd cried out, in complete bliss. I-I’m about to—-!”

“Come for me.. let me feel your tight squeeze around my cock..”

This dirty talk sent Edd over the edge, almost bending over in half as he bit into his own hand in a failed attempt to silence an orgasmic wail.

“Yeah, that’s it— good boy~” Kevin cooed, milking the other through his orgasm, meanwhile continuing to thrust. Kevin hissed as he experienced his own release, shooting his hot load into his partner’s tight heat, “Fuck!—oh!” 

—-

Edd woke up, sweating. Damnit, another dream! He knew Kevin likely wouldn’t mind, but Edd was scared that his lover wouldn’t be interested in BDSM. That’s about time that Kevin walked in their bedroom with a full bag of goodies from a sex shop, which, coincidentally, spilt on the floor, showing Edd just what he had purchased. 

“What’s that?” 

“Uhhhh-“

**Author's Note:**

> hi! yes, i know my grammar isn’t the best. get over it britney <33 i’m still just a student so i have lots to learn!
> 
> also! be sure to comment if you liked it! if not, keep it to urself ! it’s all positive here


End file.
